warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Vivaporius/Extra-Galactic Invasion Campaign Idea
Whelp, after much discussion on chat, I've come up with a series of ideas for this ET. Generally, the idea was that the Old Ones had a group of their guys go to another galaxy to work on a weapon to fight the C'tan, not the Necrons. The C'tan are beings of near god-like power, and thus something extremely powerful was needed to fight them. However, the Old Ones are either destroyed by the weapon, or give their lives to save the universe from it. Whatever happens, the Old Ones are destroyed and they leave all the swag behind. 60 million years later, mankind discovers the galaxy because of an abnomal energy force coming from the galaxy. They build a gate or device to get them to galaxy, and spend some time there. However, their forces are recalled to fight the Men of Iron, and the following warp storms cut them off from the gate, and they never return. Now up to about M39 or M40. Someone finds the gate and manages to reactive it. Who does this is up to the community, but I was more incline to have the Xai'athi get there first. :P Anyway, whoever gets there first builds up a sizable force in the new galaxy, but word of their discovery gets out, and soon other forces are going to this new region to make their claims on the untapped resources there. At this point, any fanon army/faction/race is allowed to join in. Now after some time has passed, whatever destroyed the Old Ones is now returning. No one knows why they reappeared, but speculation that they were awakened by the forces in the galaxy is the most likely. This force arrives at the most inconvient of times, as the other forces are being their old selves and killing each other for supremacy. So imagine the Tyranids times fifty, and you have your special xeno invaders. The setting would take place with new forces, new empires, and given the times of the War in Heaven, more than one angry xenos/monster force. Now I turn it over to you. Okay new deal: All forces are trapped in the galaxy because some fool blew up the return gate (everyone blames each other for the incident). Seeking to return home, some forces begin looking for the tech and resources to rebuild the gate. Others seek to keep the gate ruined to build up their empires, and others try to get by in the new galaxy they must now call home. New alliances are built, friends are made, and yadda yadda yadda, new s**t happens. But they are trapped in the new galaxy with a hyper-powerful force looking to kill more people traspassing on its turf. Alliances: *United Mankind **True Loyalist League of Man **Divinity Coalition **Free Worlds of Mankind **Technocracy of the Omnissiah *Eternal Legions of Chaos (Dark Legion) *New Eldar Empire (Exodites, Craftworlds, Dark Eldar Pirates) *Xeno Survival Alliance *Pan-Xai'athi Federation :P *More to come Generally I hope to see some fanon races and factions get in on the action as well. Supah, get the Derkellan in the galaxy, their too important to leave behind. Category:Blog posts